What I Like About You
by AlwaysInLaLaLand
Summary: Two cocky arrogant best friends, One shy gorgeous single new diva. Throw in an overprotective father who already has someone picked out. 2 crazy Exes who can't let go and a few crazy friends who want to put their two cents in? Let the games begin...
1. Between A Dad, And A Hardplace

**New Fan fic! I decided that I should write something lighter this time...This one is sure to make you laugh!**

_Summary: Two cocky arrogant best friends, One shy gorgeous single new diva. Throw in an overprotective father who already has someone picked out. 2 crazy Exes who can't let go and a few crazy friends who want to put their two cents in? Let the games begin...Miz/OC/Morrison_

_Featuring: Miz/OC/Morrison, Kelly/Jeff, Matt/Ashley, Melina, Bret Hart, Edge, Randy, Cena, Hunter, Shawn, and Christian..._

_Those are the main characters..Please review and give me your opinion of this story._

**1: Between A Dad, And A Hardplace  


* * *

**

"Oh Jeff! Keep going!"

My eyes widened as I looked over at Randy who had a strangely amusing look on his face "what the hell is going on in there?" I whispered sharply.

"A little lower there Kel, Yeah baby!"

Randy shrugged and pressed his ear closer to the door " I have no idea, but I kinda like it"

"Randy? Char? Are y'all out there?"

"Um maybe... What are you two doing in there?"

"Nothing!" Kelly shouted out, way to quickly

"Doesn't sound like nothing!"

"Yeah sounds like you two are making babies in there..." Randy muttered quietly

"Just because I can get some action anyplace, anytime don't mean that I use it to my advantage..well..sometimes-"

"Jeff shut up! Just keep going!"

"Whatever you say there sweet cheeks..."

"Kels! I need you!" I said

"For what?"

"Hm I wonder, I'm about to go and wrestle my first match on live TV! I need to borrow your-"

"Bra? Cause you can borrow mine.."

Randy and I turned around to see the orange figure behind us

"No! And what?"

"What do you need Charlotte?"

"I need to borrow your hairspray!"

"Which one? If you're talking about the one in the white can Jeff used it out last night!"

"Sorry Char!"

"Ugh Kelly! I really need you! I'm freaking out!"

"Fine! Give me 2 seconds..we gotta clean up in here"

* * *

**Kelly POV**

"Come On Kels! 2 more minutes..."

"Jeffy! Come on I gotta help Charlotte..tonight's her first live match..you can understand that right..Squishy?"

Jeff rolled his eyes "Squishy?"

"Oh I know you like it!"

"You know me to to well my malibu barbie!"

"And you know me my big kahuna!"

"Oh lord will you two get out here!"

"Coming thunder thighs!"

Jeff looked at me pleadingly, I bit my lip and sighed "Once more.."

"That's the spirit!"

I smiled when I felt Jeff's arms wrap around my back..I giggled when I felt his fingers start to tug on my tank top and start to slide it off my shoulders.

I reached down to touch the button on his camo cargo pants, I slipped the button through the whole and started to tug on it.

The moment was totally perfect until I felt something slip from my fingers and hit the floor

"What the hell?" I looked at Jeff who had an odd look on his face

"I'll get it.."

"No I can get it!"

"I said I'll get it!"

"I'm not disabled Jeff!"

"Oh now you have energy? What about last night?"

I ignored him and bent down and grabbed the object totally not expecting what I picked up.

"Is this a teddy bear?"

Jeff ran a hand through his black and blue hair inconspicuously "Well..technically yes.."

"Care to explain?"

"It was from a fan! It was the first place I thought to put it!"

"Oh God Jeff! Has it come to this?"

Jeff looked at me puzzled "Huh?"

"Are you so desperate that your using children's toys to stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"Oh Baby, It's okay I don't expect anything ginormous.."

"What are you talking about- No Kelly! It's not like that!"

"So maybe it's not the biggest...It's fine! I can understand"

"No Kels! It's fine! Trust me! It's Big! Bigger than big! Actually Huge! Some of the guys and I compared!"

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

"My God! Charlotte!"

I smiled and ran a hand through my blond hair "Hey Daddy"

He smiled and put his arm around me "Look at you! You look like a diva already! But" He grabbed onto the bottom of my black sequined bra. "Can't this thing cover you up a little more?

"Dad calm down! I told you now that I'm a diva you're gonna have to let somethings go.."

His face relaxed again "Your right Charlie" I winced at my old nickname "Dad, we talked about the nickname thing.."

"Sorry... I just can't believe how fast things have happened! I mean it's like just yesterday you were in diapers..and then your first day of school..then high school graduation...college graduation and now here we are! Your first match here on Raw!"

"_Could've been a lot sooner if you hadn't made me go to college and get that stupid nurses degree!" _I thought quietly but nonetheless smiled. "I know. I'm so excited!"

A crew member passed by "? You're on in 5 minutes"

"Shit!" I muttered and exhaled nervously

"Relax Charli-otte" He corrected himself "You're a Hart! Wrestling is in your blood!"

"That doesn't mean the fans will like me!" I started to freak out "Oh My God! Dad am I making a mistake? Maybe I shouldn't be doing this..."

"Charlotte Vivienne Hart! Calm down! Your the most skilled diva in this company, and one of the best ever, you are beautiful, sweet and I know the wwe universe will see that!"

I relaxed instantly "Thanks Dad.."

"No problem Charlotte, Now get to that apron..there's someone I want you to meet after you're ma-"

"NO!" I exclaimed "I told you I don't want to be set up! Remember last time?"

"So I made one cynical error!"

"...he was gay"

"Well I just thought he had a colourful personality!"

"Daddy I'm 22. Which means ADULT! I can find my own guys! I told you I'm not desperate!"

He sighed "I know you're not. It's just..I don't know. Everyone you hang out with is in a relationship..Kelly has Jeff...Ashley has the other Jeff-"

"His name is Matt.."

"Whatever. I just don't want you feeling out of place.." Then he shot me the "Daddy" look. I groaned "Fine! I'll meet this person..make sure he's straight this time!"

* * *

**Morrison POV**

"Hey there good lookin'...I haven't seen you around these parts? Oh, I know where you're from. You must me from Tennessee? Cause you're the only Ten I See..."

"John?"

I looked at the person behind me from the reflection in the mirror "Oh Mikey Boy,"

"That's gotta be the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

I scoffed "Can't be worse than "are you a broom? Cause you just swept me off my feet!"

"Shut up. Anyways I just found out we got put in for a match."

"Against who?"

"Legacy"

"Ugh" I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror "Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Have I gotten hotter?"

Mike rolled his eyes "You never were asshole.."

"Oh sure that's why your girlfriend flocked over me"

"EX girlfriend"

"What? You broke up with frenchie"

Mike nodded and put his trademark fedora on "Yeah this morning. She's a little too dare I say clingy.."

"So let me get this straight Hot n Pops Mike is back on the market?"

"Hell Yes!" Mike got up and nudged me out of the way

"What was that for?"

"For hogging the mirror and taking up" He paused for what he thought was a dramatic effect "Mike time"

"Mike time?"

"Yes, Because I'm the Miz! And I'm AWESSOO-"

"Yeah we get it you're awesome! Well Im John Morrison and I'm SEEXXXYYYY"

"AWESOME!"

"SEXXXYY!"

"AWESSOOMMEE!"

"SEXXXYY AND AWESSOMME!"

"Oh that's the game you wanna play?" Mike shouted

"Yeah buddy! Or should I say Hu-"

"Don't you say it pretty boy!"

"Huusskkyyyy"

"Oh It's on Girlie!"

"Girlie?"

"Yeah! A dude who takes more time to put lotion on his legs then his girlfriend is GIRLIE!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT WANTING LEGS LIKE YOURS THAT YOU CAN GRATE CHEESE ON!"

"HEY MY LEGS AREN'T ROUGH!"

"ROUGHER THAN SANDPAPER!"

"Here feel them!" He rolled his pants up, nearly to his waist "Come on let your fingers feel the silk!"

I blinked a few times, trying to avoid the image of Mike's pasty thighs "I'd rather not, I don't want my fingers to chap!"

"I bet my legs are softer than that chick!" Mike pointed at the TV screen then stopped shouting "Who is she?"

"I've told you a million times, that's a man! His name is Cody R-"

"No! Seriously John look!"

I turned around, and quickly understood why Mike was so taken with her

She had wavy dark blond hair, that went well past her shoulders, hazel eyes which made me melt instantly, She was wearing a black sequined bra and black tights with silver boots. I also noticed the small maple leaf tattoo on her inner wrist.

"W-who is that?"

"I don't know, But she's hot!"

"I'd love to hit that!"

"Me too, She must be new around here" I smiled instantly "And I'm sure she'd love to have the Shaman of Sexy give her the grand tour"

"Yeah if you wanna give the poor girl nightmares. She'd rather have show her the goods.."

"What goods? I've seen you shower, It's nothing grand"

"And yours is? Looks more like a prune to me"

"So you've been looking?" I grinned

"Ew keep dreaming, Look at her! She's impressive in there!" Mike said, And she was. She was really bringing everything she had against Alicia.

"And here's your winner. Charlotte!"

"Charlotte huh? Cute name, We could make cute babies" I said

"Hold on there, we haven't even met her yet. And I will be the first"

"Wanna bet Husky?"

* * *

**End of chapter. What do you think? Personally this was a lot of fun to write! If you guys really like it. I could get an update up tomorrow.**

**Please review, I love to hear your opinions**

**DONT **_FORGET _**TO **_REVIEW**!**_


	2. Fake, Faker, Fakest

**Here's chapter 2 :) A huge thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favored/etc..**

**It means a lot and I'm glad that this story made you laugh, I have so many ideas for this fan fiction, I can't wait for you guys to read it**

_Please keep those reviews coming!_

**2: Fake, Faker, Fakest  
**

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

"Awesome match!"

"Thanks!" I called out, a huge smile plastered across face. I just finished performing in my first ever televised match.

"Char? Congrats baby!" My dad rushed over and put his arm around my shoulders "You did amazing out there!"

I exhaled excitedly "Aw thank you daddy!"

"I knew the fans would love you, I mean after all you are-"

"A Hart and wrestling is in my blood?" I finished his sentence and he looked at me with a satisfied grin.

"I've taught you well. Now about that young man I wanted you to meet"

"Now? Daddy I'm all sweaty and gross." I complained "Can't your friend wait 15 minutes?"

"Charlotte. You look amazing. And he has a match tonight too,so he wanted to meet, well see you again-"

"See me again? I know him?"

"Well yeah, But you haven't seen him in a long long while. He's a great family friend!"

"And this great family friend has no patience?"

"Charlotte!"

"Fine!"

I walked beside my dad, towards the catering. I saw a ton of guys around that I would have no problem getting introduced too.

We rounded the corner and walked towards the dressing room area and stopped in front of one in particular. I looked up and gasped

"Daddy. You have got to be freakin' kidding me!"

"What? He's an amazing guy! Smart, humble, and guess what Char? He's Canadian!"

"I know he's Canadian but that doesn't average out everything else!"

"Like?"

"Umm He's a jerk! He so conceited it makes me sick-"

"Charlotte! What are you talking about? You of all people should know the difference between on screen and off screen characters.."

"Dad! You have to believe me. Anyone but him, I mean come on of all people you choose A-"

"!"

"oh shit" I muttered quietly.

"There you are!"

"Sorry about that, I had to go pick up some flowers. Oh My Gosh! Is that Charlotte?"

My Dad grinned wildly "Indeed it is. Charlotte, do you remember Adam?"

"like hell I do" I muttered but looked up with the fakest smile I could muster "Of Course!"

"You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you!" Adam's face totally spelled out CHEAPSKATE

"You mean 2 weeks ago?"

"Charlotte behave!"

"Fine! Nice to see you Adam, How are you doing?"

"Very well, and yourself"

"Fine..thanks"

"Well I'm glad to see you two getting along so well! I'll leave you two alone. Adam you take care of my girl tonight alright?"

"Yes sir!"

"What?"

"Oh" My dad started off "did I forget to mention that you and Adam are going out for dinner after the show?"

"um just a little!"

"Well anyways Adam will take great care of you! I promise. Have fun you two!"

"Dad? No, wait!"

"See ya later !"

I spun around on my heel " What the hell?"

Adam's face relaxed instantly "oh chill out there sassy.."

"Sassy?"

"take a breath and calm down. I mean how often do you get to go out with someone as sexy, manly and hard as me?"

I snorted "hard?"

"If you get lucky, later tonight you'll see what I mean" He wiggled his eyebrows. I gagged "Ew"

"Anywhoo, I got a match to get ready for. Oh and by the way. Wear something a little more..tight..."

* * *

**Mike POV**

"shit there she is" I muttered quietly. There she was standing there all alone.

_"Come on Mike! Why are you so nervous! I mean, your the chick magnet!" _My mind was telling me

"hell yes. I'm the chick magnet!"

_"And she's just another chick right?"_

"Yeah! Just another chick!"

_"WHO'S THE MAN?_

"I'M THE MAN DAMMIT!"

_"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHO'S THE MAN?_

"I AM THE MAAAAANNNN!"

"Mike, buddy you okay?"

I turned around "Pshh yeah I'm fine"

Cena frowned "You sure, Cause the training room is right over there.."

"I'm fine!" Then I heard her laugh, The sweetest sound I'd ever heard. I turned around and a smile found it's way on my face

"Oh lord now you're smiling like an idiot. You drunk?"

"NO you ass! Look!"

"at what?"

"Her!"

Cena's face brightened instantly "Oh I see, Mikey Boy has a crush on Charlotte Hart"

"First of all dumbo, The chick magnet does not crush, he gets crushed on"

"yeah and Morrison's skin is naturally orange."

"Why do you care anyways?" I asked

"Well excuse me! I've known Charlotte since she was in high school. I know everything about her! I'm like her big brother. But fiiine if you wanna play all macho I'm gone!"

"NO CENA!" I reached out and grabbed his hand. "I need your help. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Look at her!"

There was an eerie silence I looked around to see everyone staring at Cena and I

"What are you looking at?" He asked

No one said anything but Jericho stepped up and pointed down. We both looked down to see that we we're still holding hands.

"AAH!"

We both let go instantly. John wiped his hands on his pants and cleared his throat loudly "Well then. I'm gonna go..uhh..have a beer and watch some women fighting in soup cause I'm a man! A straight man.."

He walked away. I groaned and continued to get the courage to go and talk to Charlotte.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

"_daddy..I can't believe you did this to me" _I thought silently.

I had known Adam for a few years now I knew how his personality was split right down the middle. I knew he didn't like me for me. He liked me for everything below my face.

"H-Hey..Are you a broom..Cause you just swept me of my feet?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion "what?" I turned around to face the man in front of me. I automatically noticed his crystal blue eyes.

"shit" he swore quietly "I mean. Hey...great match out there..You we're impressive"

I smiled quickly "Thanks...Mike right?"

"Yeah. So..Are you from Tennessee? Cause-"

"You're the only ten I see?" I finished with a giggle

He laughed "Yeah.." He cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter

"As a matter of fact. I didn't introduce myself correctly. My name is Mike..but you can call me Hot and Pop- No I mean The chick magnet?"

I snorted "hot and pops? Anyways. It was nice to meet you but I already know.."

"know what?"

"It's fine Mike! No need to pretend..we're all friends here!"

"I saw you and Johnny holding hands..I mean honestly I can't say I didn't expect it.."

"What No! Charlotte I'm not...gay..."

I blinked a few times " well care to explain why you and Johnny we're all touchy feely?"

"Long story short..I needed some advice...he wasn't going to help me and I just reached for it ok? I'm straight! Straighter than a ruler!" He cried out loudly. The other superstars exchanged glances slowly.

"Aw..Was big bad Mike asking for some help in the ladies department?" I gushed playfully

"Hell to the No! I don't need any help there..." He winked and I giggled

* * *

**Morrison POV**

"What the hell is going on over there?" I asked bitterly

Evan Bourne shrugged and looked up from his book "We're you talking to me?"

I rolled my eyes "NOOOO! I was talking to" I grabbed the book out of his hand and glanced at the page "YODA!"

Evan frowned "He's from Star Wars..I'm reading Harry Potter...get your facts right!"

"whatever nerd.." I groaned and walked away

"why the hell is Mike talking to Charlotte? Better question why is Charlotte wasting her time with Mike"

"...he likes her..."

I turned around "Who the hel- Cena? Where'd you come from"

"Well I was born in 1977, West Newbury Mass-"

"Oh just shut up! What do you mean he likes her? Does he likes her?" I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down

"look Pocahontas, I already had one gay moment with Mikey Boy over there..I'm not going for the state record!" John pulled away

"Pocahontas?" I asked

"Hey! I'm not one to judge..I totally respect your India- Oh my bad Native American culture"

"I'M NOT NATIVE AMERICAN!" I shouted.. only to have the roster turn around and glare at me

"those boys have some serious issues..." Hunter mumbled and turned his attention back to his conversation with Shawn.

"Ugh..anyways back to our conversation Cena..what's going on between Charlotte and Mike?" I asked

"Not quite sure...He told me he's interested and they look pretty friendly with eachother..." John said with a grin "ooh you like her too, don't cha running bear?"

"John Morrison does not crush! He get's crushed on"

"hmm where have I heard that before"

"shut up! Wait did you say Running Bear?"

Cena chuckled "Well I figured no true native american would name you John. I'm sure back at the wig wams you have a different name."

I gave him the death glare. He laughed and threw his hands up "Hey! I'm gone..good luck with Charlotte.."

I rolled my eyes "I don't need luck..I'm goddamn John Morrison!"

* * *

**Mike POV**

Charlotte and I had been talking for about 10 minutes, I realized we had a lot in common

"Ohio huh?" She smiled again " You don't really strike me as the Ohio type..."

I chuckled "really? Well what do I strike you as?"

"More..hmm of the Hollywood glam type of guy..you definitely have the style" She stepped back admiring my outfit "I love the whole fedora and scarf thing"

A smile crossed my face again "Well" I stopped and placed the hat on her head "this one's yours"

She blushed "well thanks Mikers.."

"Mikers?"

"I figured I might as well give you a nickname..I give one to all my friends.."

"oo well what's yours?"

She shrugged " My dad calls me Charlie..I hate it though"

"is there one you like?"

"My mom calls me CeCe sometimes..I don't mind that one"

I smiled " well CeCe it is.."

"MIKEY! There you are!"

I winced. "John..what are you doing here?"

John shrugged "Just got back from sewing zippers on jackets for underprivleged children"

Charlotte smiled softly "aww!"

"Yeah. It's a lot of work but I always think.. Those poor kids..so cold..and zipperless!" He wiped a fake tear "Where are my manners! I'm John" He stopped to flip back his hair "John M-"

"Morrison?" She finished blushing

"Oh..You know me?"

"Please I haven't missed an episode or Raw or Smackdown..I know everybody!"

"Smart girl" He winked. Charlotte giggled and twirled some hair around her fingers

"ANYWAYS!" I shouted "where we're we CeCe?"

"CeCe? Oh you have nicknames already!"

I grinned "Yeah! What was my nickname again Cece?"

"Mikers..."

"Here that John? MIKERS!"

Morrison frowned. Charlotte touched his arm gently "hey, I could think of a nickname for you too"

Morrison smiled shyly."could you?"

I scoffed "why you fake little-"

"MoMo? I think it's cute" She flashed that stunning smile once again.

"And I can come up with one for you...You have a middle name?" John asked touching her arm..I growled and shook my head at him as if giving him a warning.

"Vivienne.."

"Hmm well VeeVee?"

My eyes flashed "Are you freakin' serious John? How un-creative can you get?"

Charlotte pondered for a second "I like it.. Now I'm sorry but I gotta go..But I'll see you guys around right?"

"Yes of course!" I answered before Morrison could even open his mouth

"See ya around" She waved

"Bye CeCe"

"Until we meet again..." John smiled seductively and kissed her hand

After Charlotte left, I turned to John and gave him a hard glare "asshole...I hate you..."

"Love you too Mikey.." John chuckled "Well now that I have that one in the bag-"

"HA! Keep dreaming..she likes me!"

"Not a chance Husky..she wants a real man!"

"Pshh you don't stand a chance John.."

Morrison's eyebrows raised "really huh? What makes you think you can rule me out completely?"

"JOHNNNYYYY BAAABBYYY!"

Morrison winced and I grinned "Forgetting someone?"

* * *

**Chapter COMPLETE!**

**Again thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one...keep em' coming and I PROMISE frequent updates..here's a little peak at chapter 3.**

_Charlotte goes on her date with Adam, which turns into a disaster. She confides in Kelly and tries to talk to her father..who still has blinded views on Adam. Meanwhile Morrison tries to break things of easy with Melina..who isn't taking to kindly to being dumped, Mike deals with Maryse who wants to give things a second go...meanwhile both guys ask Charlotte out on a date..And everyone's opinions start to form..._


End file.
